


Family Traditions

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Dreamwidth Prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Double Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Chirrut is doomed





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/profile)[**harpers_child**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/) in response to a DW prompt meme.

Their first official Christmas together, after they find a place together in the country, Chirrut’s mother comes to stay with them for a whole month. Baze doesn’t mind Mother Îmwe, but he isn’t entirely sure she likes him. He attempts to ingratiate himself to her, anyway, running errands to the grocery store in town.

When Baze returns from the store, his arms loaded with brown paper bags of groceries, Chirrut corners him by the pantry.

“My mother really sent you out on an errand to get _this_?” He plucks free a package of pig knuckles wrapped in brown paper. 

“Your mother said it was an Îmwe Christmas tradition,” Baze says, wryly, unwinding one of his arms from the bags to grab the package back from Chirrut. 

“It is,” Chirrut says, wrinkling his nose. “I just never cared for it.”

Baze presses the bags of groceries into Chirrut’s chest. “Now, be a good son and put away the groceries.”

Chirrut rolls his eyes. “I think I should be worrying at how well you get on with my mother.”

“You should definitely be worrying.” Baze grins at him before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss before sending him on his way.


End file.
